fictional_fifandomcom-20200214-history
Lancer vs Bowser Jr.
Description Today we have two princes of something who are kids! In one corner we have the son of the King of the dark world himself! The Prince Of Spades the one the only Lancer! In our other corner we have the bratty son of Bowser! The Prince Of Koopa’s the one the only Bowser Jr! Who Will win this Fictional Fight? Will Lancer speed his way to victory? Or will Bowser Jr get his way of victory? Today we find out in the ring of fictional fighters! Intro Cupbrawler: Two Fictional Fighters Enter Our Ring! ''' Virus: '''But Only One Leaves! This Is Fictional Fighters! [Player One Choses Lancer] [Player Two Selects Bowser Jr.] Fight Data.... Downloaded Fully Fight Pre-Fight ((Location The Dark World)) Lancer was speeding through the kingdom happily on his totally not a bike with flames attacked to it motorcycle leaving a trail of dust wherever he went! He sped last darkeners leaving them in awe. Lancer then did a flip but when he was about to land a cannon ball shot into the ground launching Lancer back. Lancer fell on his face and looked up to see the koopa air ship! He then turned his attention to a clown car slowly landing onto the ground. He gulped as he saw a figure stand a top of his clown car before striking a childish pose this was Bowser Jr. Lancer expected someone scarier so he began laughing his head off. Lancer: HAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!! *Lancer Laughs Very Loudly* ' Bowser Jr: HEY Why are you laughing at me!? *Jumps From Clown Car* Lancer: '''I Would Expect Someone More Scary From That Ship! *Lancer Laughs More* ' Bowser Jr: Grrrr I’ll show you! Papa, Kamek, And Mommy Peach I’m A Good Fighter! *Stomps his Feet Onto the Ground* Lancer: 'Alrighty I Guess Prepare To Be Thrashed!! ' Lander would summon spades above himself as Bowser Jr puts his fists up into a put them up position. They both charged at each other ready to battle! '''FIGHT!! Fight Lancer slams his Spades into Bowser Jr who shouts in pain but uses his flame breathe to burn them away he then slams his fists into Lancer who fell back and fired more Spades at Jr who uses his shell as a shield to block them bash into Lancer but he quickly dodged and does a flurry of punches to his face before ending of with one spade to Bowser Jr’s gut making him fall back. Jr jumps into his clown car and two boxing gloves come out. They try to smash him but Lancer dodged and fires more Spades at the clown cart but his mech does a flurry of punches launching most back but one hit him in the face making him fall back. Bowser Jr used the fork stab to chase Lancer who gets back onto his bike and drives away. The clown car turned into Clown kart and chased his motorcycle. They both meet up and Lancer slams his bike into Jr’s kart making it launch away. Bowser Jr. fired his cannons at Lancer’s bike who jumped into the air dodging it but he turned it around and fires Spades in a 5 way spread at Jr who yells in fear but dodged. Lancer puts his bike back and fires a spade at his clown kart making it fall over. Bowser Jr Jumped into the air and threw his bob-omb at Lancer who quickly dodged and slams another spade into Jr who yells in pain but pulls a hammer out and throws it at Lancer’s Head but he jumped into the air and jumps onto the head of Bowser Jr a couple of times before leaping away and slamming a massive spade into Jr making him shout in pain. Bowser Jr pulled his water gun out and fires it at Lancer which it hit his face launching him into the air. Jr pulled Eekhammer out and began to slam it onto Lancer who just nervously walked away and fires a barrage of Spades at Bowser Jr who shouts in pain but jumps back and throws lots of green shells at Lancer who fires Spades shattering them all. Lancer then jumped onto a nearby podium and fires more Spades at Jr who fires a beam of fire from his mouth at the podium but Lancer jumped onto another one before the fireball hit his podium and exploding. Lancer fired more Spades and jumped pillar to pillar making Jr shout in anger before he lifted his clown car still being pelted with spades and jumped into it. Lancer stared at it confused before Jr turned it into a tank and fires it at Lancer. Lancer jumps away and starts again firing Spades at Bowser Jr’s tank which Jr leaped out of for dear life as it blew up into fire. Jr roars in anger and calls his Mecha-Bowser and jumps it. Lancer got onto it and began firing bullet bills at Lancer who got onto his bike and dodged them all. He’d quickly fire Spades into the chest of the robot making it explode out of its mouth launching Jr into the air. Jr would then throw a Mechakoopa who dodged and literally drove circles around Bowser Jr getting small hits in every so often. Jr then smacks Lancer in the face and kicks him away. Jr would quickly pounce onto Lancer who dodged and kicks Bowser Jr into the air. Bowser Jr would shout in pain but fire a fireball at Lancer hitting him. Bowser Jr would then bite Lancer who runs around before making a spade uppercut his foe. Bowser Jr landed in his clown car and flew at Lancer before drilling the poor boy. Lancer then used his bike to smack Bowser Jr in the jaw making him fly into the air. The Clown Car flew and picked Jr up before turning into the Megahammer. Lancer would then quickly get onto his bike and drive right out of the way before he was crushed. K.O! Aftermath Results Category:What-If Fictional Fights Category:Video Games Only Themed Fights Category:Kid Themed Fights Category:New vs Old Themed Fights Category:Indie vs Retro Themed Fights Category:Royalty Themed Fights Category:Male Themed Fights Category:MinecraftFan300